


Phone Call

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: After avoiding his calls for weeks, you finally decide it's time to sort things out with Ravi.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 18, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series. This picks up Ravi’s story from “Cheater Cheater”, though it takes place a good while after it. I feel like Ravi’s a broken record and this is a bit poorly written, but that might be because it was written while I was quite tired… I guess you can decide for yourself. This serves as a transition point for Ravi because he’s kinda on the fringe and easily forgotten.

You sighed in frustration, staring at the caller ID. Maybe it was time to face this beast. You hit answer and lifted your phone to your ear.

“Hello?” you asked, frustrated.

“Y-you actually picked up?” Ravi’s deep voice sputtered through the phone.

“Yeah, what do you want?” you asked, getting yourself comfortable on kitchenette counter. He’d called about ten times since the night it came out you’d been seeing multiple men, but you’d avoided all his calls and texts.

“You _actually_ picked up.” Ravi’s voice seemed more than a little shocked, but you couldn’t blame him for it.

“ _Why_ are you calling me?” you asked, wanting to move the conversation along.

“Because I wanted to talk.”

“I really don’t understand why you do.”

“Because I want to know what’s going on. I heard from N but…” You shifted at the mention of N. He was still at the dance studio and Hyuk was who knew where. Ravi sighed, his breath causing the phone to static over painfully. “I wanted to hear it from you.”

“I was cheating on Leo with you. There’s not much else to it.”

“Are you still seeing him?” You rolled your eyes at the question, resisting the urge to toss the phone. Instead, you sighed, bringing a hand up to your forehead.

“That’s debatable.” Everything was still a mess and you didn’t know how to deal with anyone. You both fell into silence as the awkwardness of the situation settled in.

“Why did you sleep with me after all that time?” he finally asked, voice serious but muffled.

“I don’t know… Leo and I were having some problems and I wasn’t dealing with it well…” you explained, eyes roving the floor.

“You didn’t cheat when you were dating me, right?”

“No. I never had a reason to.” Almost as soon as the words left your mouth, you wanted to amend them. “Not that people ever have any good reasons to cheat, and mine were stupid.”

“I really thought we might be able to get back together…”

“I really don’t understand why you’ve been trying to contact me. I thought you’d hate me after finding out.”

“Aaaah…” Ravi trailed off, taking in a deep breath. You bit your lip waiting for his reaction. “I was mad. Well, that’s not really it… rather, I was really furious when I found out. I wondered what the others had that I didn’t. Why you would you choose them over me? I’m still mad but… I guess it’s at both of us? A lot at myself for not realizing that you were just playing around with me. And at you for messing with me. And you never contacted me after that day.”

“I was afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“That you’d hit me and try to lock me away.” Ravi sighed.

“I guess I deserve that. I probably would have if I’d seen you.”

“You beat up N pretty good.”

“Oi, He was being a snarky bastard and slept with you.” A small smile pulled at your lips, knowing exactly what he was talking about in regards to N.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re better in bed than N is….” you said as you pushed off the counter and headed back to the sewing supplies that were scattered across the floor.

“I heard…. You should leave them and come back to me.”

“Ravi…”

“I’ll become a better man for you.” You bit your lip at his words, lowering yourself down to the ground. When you didn’t answer, he spoke again, “ _Really_. I’m trying to change, even now. I’ll change for you.” You picked up the doll body that you’d finished sewing together just an hour ago. It was half filled with fluff, the third doll you’d started on. Though it was a blank, white slate, you’d half a mind to turn it into Ravi.

“Can people really change so easily?” you mused, poking the cotton on the inside of the doll.

“I’ll do anything if it means getting to stay in your life.” His voice was desperate. “I’ll make it so no other man is good enough.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever be able to get over your jealousy,” you said.

“I—“

“It really hurt, everything you did to me in the past…” As the words left your mouth, you gripped the doll tighter.

“I’ll change—“

“Please. _Please_ , just give me some time to sort things out.” Taking in a shaky breath, you continued, “I’m really not ready to face any of you yet…” Ravi sighed again, picking up how unstable your voice was.

“Alright…” There was shifting on the other end before he spoke again. “But please remember I love you. I’ll keep in contact…” When the dial tone sounded you pulled your phone away from your ear and dropped it onto the ground. You slammed your fist into the half-finished doll, spreading the fluff through its body and negating a good bit of the work you’d done on it. Maybe it would be worth going to see him just to make sure he was put in his place.


End file.
